Til Death, we'll meet again
by My.Fallen.Immortal
Summary: What do you do when the rug gets pulled out from underneath you, sending you tumbling down until you hit the ground and realise you can't get back up? What is life to you then?


Hey Readers,

Well I am back after a 4 year break! My other fanfic didn't do very well... And it kinda put me off writing for a while... But now that I am older and more wiser with words, I've written up this One shot... Hope y'all will like it?

Summary: What do you do when the rug gets pulled out from underneath you, sending you tumbling down until you hit the ground and realise you can't get back up? What is life to you then?

Pairings... Wait and read!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH YU-GI-OH! ONLY THIS PLOT STORY!

**'Til death, we'll meet again.**

**3rd June 2011 – 23:40pm**

"Goodbye Aibou."

_'That was the last time I heard my partner and closest friend's voice as I watched him fade into the light through the door of Wdjat._

_I was heartbroken but at the same time, happy for him. We had completed our mission, met our destiny and the reward was granted for Ya... I mean Atem to finally rest in peace with his family in the afterlife. _

_It's been 5 years today since Atem's departure from my world. Life went back to normal, I graduated from school, enrolled into Domino College, and aiming for a degree in business and technology. I still hold the title 'King of Games', that Kaiba is still Veeerry insistent at claiming for himself. He should just give it up already but with the way I've been feeling lately, he's more than welcome to it._

_In a few more minutes will be my 22nd birthday, but I'm not really looking forward to it as most of my friends won't be here. But most of all, Atem won't be here... I miss him more than I've ever admitted. _

_Life just hasn't been the same without him. I mean sharing a body with a 5,000 year old spirit IS life changing. But Atem meant so much more to me, he taught me how to be confident and strong even in the face of doubt. I have a lot to thank him for. If only I could tell him...'_

A knock at the door disturbed my chain of thoughts. I let out a long sigh and put down the pen I was using to write in my diary. Reluctantly I headed to the front door, wondering who would be knocking at this hour.

Unchaining the door, and with caution, I stuck my head out expecting to come face to face with a person but was taken aback when no one was there. I looked up and down the dark street but it was deserted. Odd.

A sudden gust of wind made me look down. I was stunned to see a small neatly packed parcel sitting on the doorstep. As I bent to lift it, I noticed how light it felt in my hands, I gave it a little shake and it rattled. I brought it inside and after securing the door, I made my way back to my room.

In my room, I set the parcel down next to my diary, I stared at it for a while then a yawn escaped through my lips. My eyes flickered over to the digital clock on the bedside table, it's blue digits read: 01:13am. My body was suddenly over come with exhaustion.

Deciding to call it a night, I had a wash, brushed my teeth and then stripped down to my boxers then crawled into bed. I lay on my back with my arms tucked behind my head.

After staring at the ceiling for a couple more minutes, I let out a lonesome sigh. "Happy Birthday to me." I whispered before turning over on my side and let sleep take me.

The morning came all too soon for my liking. If it wasn't for the sun blazing in through my skylight window then I would have easily still been in dreamland. _I really should invest in buying a blind or something for that damned window... _My subconscious mumbled grumpily before turning over and burying his head under the pillows.

I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, followed by a cat stretch which made me wince.

Lately I haven't been feeling very well, like I'm constantly fatigued and aching everywhere. Today the aches was mild.

After a shower, I felt a bit better. But not enough to stomach any breakfast.

I chose to wear a simple black t-shirt and dark blue pants, my hair was still the same tricolours of blonde and black with magenta coloured tips lining my unique star-shaped hair. Although as I've gotten older, I noticed one of my blonde bangs had started to stick up. I resented it as the hairstyle reminded me of Atem... My heart started to ache.

Shaking away the tears that sprang up in my amethyst eyes, I headed down to check if I had received any mail. The front door was located at the front of the building, accessible only through what was once my grandpa's beloved game shop. Oh how I miss him. He sadly passed away last year. Whilst on a 'one' last trip to Egypt for old time sakes with Arthur. But with his age, the heat and the excitement combined was just too much for him, I got a phone call saying he suffered a heart attack. The funeral was a week later when they brought his body back. All my friends attended the funeral. Even Seto, although he hung in the background, but it still meant a lot that he was there.

For a couple of days after I just sat in the middle of the game shop, reflecting on everything that had happened over the last 5 years. Then I decided, I didn't have the heart to keep the business going. Kaiba wanted to take over but I simply refused so he brought the whole stock instead, I was hesitant about it but then I realised that it helped to make all the anguish go away quicker.

I snapped out of my reverie when I saw that I had post, a dozen birthday cards, a few bills and a couple junk mail leaflets that I put straight in the bin.

An hour later, I was sat on the sofa surrounded by birthday cards. All from my friends. My best friend Joey, who went on to become a duelling champion, like he always wanted, Tristan was in California visiting Duke, Tea moved to America to pursue her dancing career, a 'British' birthday card from Bakura and a card from Mokuba, he even penned in Seto's name. I laughed at that, I bet Seto didn't even know his little brother signed on his behalf. His ego is much too big for him to do it himself. Ha ha.

And surprisingly, I got a card from Marik and family.

Smiling at the all the birthday wishes, I had almost forgotten about the mysterious parcel.

I scanned the whole thing, it just had my name and address written in neat cursive writing, no returning address, no postage stamps. Nothing.

No longer able to hold back my curiosity, I started to rip through the paper.

Once unwrapped, I stared disbelieving at what it contained. Under a few layers of wrapping paper, sat a small box. It was carved out of some type of expensive wood, but what shocked me the most was that it had the eye of Ra in the centre. My eyes narrowed as a flashback flickered back to the time Grandpa had given me the Millennium Box that contained Atem's puzzle. This box was almost an exact replica except it wasn't cast out of gold and the hieroglyphs spelt a different message.

I started to feel light-headed, my vision blurred and a loud ringing blocked my hearing. I knew I was going to be sick, so I ran to the kitchen sink and emptied what little contents was in my stomach.

After dry retching, followed by heavy breathing, I opened my eyes and, to my shock, there was blood amongst the vomit. I just shook my head and washed it all away down the drain. After a few gulps of water, my gaze went back to the box.

_Who sent it, and why? Is it some sort of sick joke that someone was playing on me, maybe for revenge? Maybe it was Kaiba... Nah, he doesn't bother me unless he wanted to duel me._

My head was pounding, but I reproached the box that was sat innocently on the coffee table.

I knelt down in front of it and with shaky hands, began to lift the lid up. The box was smooth to touch but it had some rough edges, not that it mattered. Obviously the crafter took great care at carving out the details.

I took a deep breath and fully lifted the lid, half expecting dark shadows to jump out at me like they did all those years ago when I completed the puzzle for the first time.

Out of habit, I brought a hand up to caress the puzzle but only felt the fabric of my t shirt. Oh, how my neck still feels bare without the metal chain that held the golden 3-dimensional upside down pyramid that once rested perfectly against my body.

It always radiated warmth against my chest. _Well once I realised Atem existed inside the item and after he learnt how to be kind and compassionate, the warmth was always soothing. _My subconscious reminded me. I sneered at him and rolled my eyes.

I leant up on my knees and peered into the box. Confusion etched all over my face, for the contents of the box contained: a silver ankh, an ostrich feather, a small stalk of reed and a blood red ruby gem.

My face twisted into a giant question mark. I was totally at a loss as to why someone would deliver this on my doorstep.

I studied the items for a while longer until it hit me, these items are all tools used in the Ancient Egyptian times when a person dies. My grandpa used to tell me stories of what life was like in Egypt 5,000 years ago. But why would I need these items? I never ordered anything off the internet. And they look like they should be on display in a museum.

What stumped me the most was the reed, it was still wet as if it had just been picked from the river bank. But the last time I checked, there were no rivers or lakes that passed through Domino City. So where did it come from?

I carefully picked up the silver ankh, the smooth metal felt warm in my palm. And then for some unknown reason I was overcome with emotion. I hugged the ankh to my heart and cried.

"Oh Atem, I miss you so much! I wish I could see you again..." I sobbed as I poured out my heart and soul into making that confession.

I don't know how long I cried for but my heart was protesting as a sharp pain shot through my chest, taking all the air that was in my lungs with it as I gasped at the pain.

Then I felt something wet in my hand, I looked down and winced at what I saw. The ankh I was holding was covered in blood, my eyebrows farrowed as I pulled the tips out of my skin. I didn't even feel it. I was too wrapped up in my despair to notice.

I headed into the kitchen to wash away the blood and dug in the First Aid kit for a bandage.

Once cleaned up, I noticed there was hieroglyphs on the ankh. I could have sworn they wasn't there a moment ago?

I didn't make a big issue out of it, after all I'm no stranger to the supernatural and the unexplainable.

A while later, I decided to go out for a walk, a bit of fresh air will do me good but I still couldn't stomach any food so I left my wallet behind.

The weather was cloudy outside which was fine by me as bright lights seemed to affect me these days. Today I was wearing one of my favourite outfits; my black long sleeved top with a grey sleeveless jacket and black skin tight trousers with black and white converse sneakers.

I entered the market district of Domino, I didn't really have a destination in mind so I decided to do some window shopping.

I passed a games shop where I saw a couple of posters with my images on them promoting either new cards or an up coming tournament.

There were a group of kids browsing through various packs of duelling cards. I was watching one kid who held up two different starter packs, I couldn't tell which ones but he was scrutinising them both carefully as if deciding which pack was more powerful.

I chuckled to myself as the kid reminded me of Joey when I first taught him how to play Duel Monsters.

He looked up and saw me watching him, his eyes went wide and the colour in his face turned a light shade of red in embarrassment. I smiled and nodded at him for encouragement. The kid beamed a big grin at me and then went back to looking through other card packs.

I walked on, Domino park came into view and I really had to sit down. I was out of breath.

_I should really get checked out by a doctor. _I thought.

Just when I thought I had caught my breath and regained some stamina, I was suddenly overcome by a coughing fit that made my heart hurt again. I felt bile rise up in the back of my throat that I spat out and was shocked to see more blood. Alarm bells started to ring.

"Yugi? Is that you?"

I whipped away any dribble around my mouth and looked up to address the person. And I was surprised to see it was none other than Mokuba Kaiba.

He was eyeing me with caution as obviously I looked in a bad state.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good."

"I'm okay, just feeling a bit under the weather."

"But it's your birthday?"He said incredulously.

"I know, thanks for your card." I gave him a weak smile.

"Er, your welcome look, are you sure you're all right? You look more paler than normal."

I was touched that he cared.

"I'll be fine." I gave him a reassuring smile.

He narrowed his eyes at me; "Well, if you say so-" He gave a half careless shrug. "-Anyway Seto says he's been working on a new deck that he says will beat you for sure. Just letting you know." He said in a rather boastful voice.

'_Great...'_ I mentally eye rolled. "Look forward to it." _'Not.'_

"I'll tell him you said that. Anyway, I've gotta go, hope you feel better soon. Bye."

"Thanks Mokuba, goodbye."

He smiled and waved, then he was gone.

_Just peachy, not only do I feel like crap, but Kaiba's been building a new deck to use against me in a duel? __There is no way I'm in any mood to duel. If Kaiba comes demanding then I'll... do something that means no. _

I sat lost in thought when I felt a drop of water splash on my cheek.

I gazed up at the dark swollen clouds and in that moment, waves of rain poured down, quickly soaking up everything. The droplets felt cool and soothing on my face. I closed my eyes and just let the rain wash away everything that was looming on my mind.

A few weeks later and the pains had gotten more severe. I've lost a lot of weight due to lose of appetite and my skin had turned a shade of pale white, I practically look like a living ghost. Every time I coughed, I would wince as a shooting pain would slice across my chest. After having major breathing problems from carrying shopping bags home the other day I finally plucked up the courage to visit the doctors.

After my appointment with the doctor, I was now currently attending an emergency appointment at Domino Hospital. My doctor wasn't happy with what I told him and he arranged for a specialist to see me today to have some X-ray tests done.

So I am now sat in the patient waiting room wearing one of these God awful hospital garbs that was a swampy green colour and it did not suit me at all. It was very itchy against my skin which was irritating the hell out of me so after 20 minutes went by until I and I was finally called into the X-ray room, my mood wasn't so great.

"Sorry for the delay Mr Muto, If you could lie on the bed over there, flat on your back we can begin." He sounded friendly enough through his professional voice.

I did as instructed and lay slowly down on the thinly padded bed that was positioned in the middle of the room. I watched as the doctor played with a weird looking apparatus that I'm guessing is the X-ray scanner. He positioned the head of the machine directly over my upper torso.

He told me not to look at the glass lens that contained the lasers, so I turned my head to the side and closed my eyes.

After counting about 5 flashes behind my eyelids, the doctor told me he was finished and will set about processing the results.

I returned to the waiting room after changing back in my normal clothes, I couldn't get out of that garb fast enough. _Ugly thing! _My subconscious hissed at the material as I threw it in the laundry bin in the toilets.

Feeling thirsty I walked the corridors that led me back to the lobby where I saw a drinks vending machine. Not paying attention as I turned the last corner I bumped into someone.

The person recovered quicker than I did as she spoke first. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there." That voice sounded so familiar.

I looked at the girl who I accidentally walked into and was surprised to see it was Serenity.

"Oh, hello Yugi. I didn't recognise you there for that moment." Innocence radiated through her voice.

"You didn't?" I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment.

"No, but fancy seeing you here of all places. Is everything okay?" She cocked her head to the side in curiosity.

"Yeah, well I hope so."

"Why, what's wrong?" I saw her eyebrows furrow with worry.

"Nothing major, just getting a check up. What are you here for?" Wanting to change the subject and luckily she didn't press any further questions.

"I'm here for the same reason, getting a check up on my eyes."

"Fair enough, hey hows Joey, is he around?"

"Yes, he should be here any minute now- Oh here he is."

"Hey, you waited for me sis." A tall thin but evenly muscled guy with a mop of shaggy blonde hair walked through the automatic entrance doors.

"Of course, and look at who I ran into here as well." She pointed in my direction which Joey followed until he saw the whole of me and his face lit up like a new light bulb.

"Hey Yug'! Long time, no see pal." He greeted me in a headlock. We laughed like we were schoolboys again.

"It's good to see you too."

After releasing me, he got straight on to questioning me. "So, what's brought you here Yug'?"

I was about to answer when a doctor came around the corner calling my name. We all looked in the doctor's direction in acknowledgement.

"Mr Muto, we have your results. Please, if we could go somewhere private to discuss the prognosis." He said with a hint of sadness but he had his professional poker face on, obviously not wanting to give too much away in public.

"Ah all right." I told him. The I faced the Wheeler siblings. "Good luck with your check up Seren'." I was rewarded with a smile, which I returned. And to Joey I asked: "Do you want to hang out later?"

"Yeah, sure. We got lots to catch up on." He said with a big lop sided grin.

"Sweet, well you know where I live." I waved one last time before following the doctor to his office...

Not knowing what awaited my fate.

"Sir, you might want to sit down for what I have to tell you. The prognosis of the results are of something that is extremely rare."

As he was talking all professional, I was naturally confused but my nerves were standing on edge.

"What do you mean Doctor?" My voice was heavily laced with anxiety.

He let out a restrained sigh and said: "I won't baby step around you so I'll get straight to the point. The images from the X-ray has shown that you have Heart cancer..."

Not sure that I heard him right I asked him to repeat what he just said.

He hesitated, but not fazed by my reaction. And then he spoke again, more slowly this time. "The scans have shown you have heart cancer. It is very rare with only a dozen cases ever being reported. The images also tell us that it has two large Primary tumours growing on the Left Ventricle on your heart and a small Secondary tumour that has developed around the Pulmonary Valve which if not operated on ASAP to take it out, it will eventually grow and cut off the blood flow into your heart and you will most likely suffer a heart attack. I know this is a lot to take in all at once-"

The flow of time stopped and the floor had just disappeared beneath my feet, my knees no longer able to support me and I dropped down into the chair. A loud ringing rang through my ears blocking out all the sounds as a million thoughts ran through my head. I could feel my pulse increase and as my heart struggled to beat in time with my breathing, I started to-

"Mr Muto, calm down, your starting to hyperventilate. The extra stress will cause unnecessary damage to your heart."

He quickly placed an oxygen mask over my nose and I could feel a cool flow of air rush up through the pipe and into my airways.

I breathed in deeply, desperate to fill my lungs with the tasty substance.

After what felt like forever, my pulse levelled out but the ringing in my ears was still throwing me off balance but I finally found my voice. I braved a glance at the doctor, there was nothing but remorse on his face.

"I am very sorry Mr Muto. The tumours have developed very quickly over a short period of time." He breathed heavily through his nose, "Why didn't you go see your GP sooner?"

A think lump appeared in my throat, "I... I didn't think it was anything serious, I thought..."

"You should have seen someone, if you are feeling off or something doesn't feel right you should have seek professional help. That's what we're here for. He said in an almost scolding voice.

My breath quavered in disbelief. The specialist spoke again, this time in a softer but serious voice. "The tumours, seem to have grown to a size where they're starting to wrap themselves around the right Pulmonary artery, which in time is going to be fatal..."

I stared in overwhelming shock. I could feel tears stinging in my eyes, daring to be released.

"Is... is there anything you can do?" My voice is but a defeated whisper but somehow still audible.

"In most cancer cases we would suggest going through various treatments depending on what type of cancer and the location of it. But in your case, as heart cancer is very rare, operating to remove the tumours has a high risk of causing irreparable damage and you could quite possible die on the operating table."

I was shaking my head vigorously from side to side not wanting to accept what is happening. Nothing was stopping the tears now as they ran warm rivers down my colourless cheeks. Then the room started to spin again as a wave of vertigo hit me and I could feel my stomach acids bubble like a volcano as the pungent liquid made it's way up my oesophagus, my lips couldn't hold the vile fluids back and so I threw up in the small metal litter bin that sat beside the doctor's desk.

After I was only dry- retching, I withdrew my head out of the bin and was devastated when I saw more blood. With the doctor as my witness, he fetched some paper towels and filled a plastic cup with cool water.

I swirled the clear water around my mouth to wash away the odours and then spat out the contents into the metal bin.

The doctor waited patiently and then after about 10 minutes had passed, he was convinced that I wasn't going to be sick again, he called for a nurse to come and dispose of the soiled bin.

"I know this is a huge shock but you won't be dealing with this alone. There is help we can offer you."

I didn't look at him, instead I balled my hands into fists to brace myself for my next question. "Tell me, how long do I have left to live?" A part of me didn't want to know and the other part of me was already dead with this bombshell news. I sneered at the thought.

The specialist looked through the medical reports from the x-rays. His eyes narrowed when he found what he was looking for.

"What the results have shown, the tumours have developed and spread to different areas of the organ. Although luckily it hasn't spread to any other parts of your body but you are in stage IV and without being able to remove the rumours at the risk of cardiac arrest it is, I'm sorry to say... inevitably terminal."

"My eyes narrowed as my ears burned from hearing this devastating news but I didn't fail to notice that he avoided my question.

I looked up at him with a hard glint in my eyes. "I asked how long do I have left to live."

The doctor shifted uncomfortably in his seat at my sudden change of attitude but replied: "I would say, in my professional opinion, you have a couple of months, if that left to live."

He closed his eyes as if in relief that the hardest part was revealed.

I suddenly felt claustrophobic. I had to get out of this room. I needed to get home and forget this ever happened.

Before the doctor could say anything and before I could back out, I bolted for the door.

I heard him shouting for me to come back but I blanked him out and ran through the winding corridors of the hospital until I saw the exit.

It was pouring with rain outside with rumbles of thunder in the sky but I didn't care it was very welcome to pour down, hopefully it will wash away everything that's just occurred. There is no way I can accept what he said.

As I ran down the street a black limo stopped at the traffic lights up ahead. As I approached the elongated car, the back window rolled down to reveal the passenger. It was Seto Kaiba. My long time rival and friend.

He was about to say something but I didn't even slow down or had a care to exchange greetings. As I passed I did see him raise an eyebrow at my brush off but he isn't by biggest worry now.

Home was in sight, as soon as I reached for the front door, I took the stairs two at a time until I got to my room. I was soaked but that didn't stop me from flinging myself onto the bed in a cry of despair and let the tears fall until I fell asleep.

I stirred from my dream to the sound of something knocking on wood. Thinking that I was still dreaming I ignored the disturbance and started to drift back into unconsciousness. Just as a dream was about to materialise I heard the knocking again. After a muffled scream into my pillow I dragged myself up off the bed and noticed my clothes were still damp from the rain earlier, but having no time to change I muttered a few curse words and then trudged down to see who it was.

"I know you're in there Yug'! Open up!" a voice laced with a Brooklyn accent yelled from the other side of the wooden door.

I unlocked the door and stepped aside as my tall, blonde haired friend waltzed over the threshold. "About time man, I was just about to bust the door down." He said in a half laugh, half serious voice.

"S- sorry, I was asleep." I said pathetically.

We made our way through the shop and I returned to my room to change out of the damp clothing into something warmer before returning to the living room while Joey made a pit stop to the kitchen, I mentally eye rolled at him, _Always thinking about food, same old Joey. _A small smile spread on my face at the thought.

"Hey Yugi! Where's the food?" I heard him yell from the other room.

I got up and joined him in the kitchen, he looked up at me from the fridge, I just shrugged my shoulders. "I haven't had a chance to go shopping yet." It wasn't an exact lie. In truth, food hasn't been on the top of my priority list lately. But knowing Joey, he'll make do with what ever he could find which was a few packets of crisps, a 6 pack of beer and several ready made sandwiches and a whole pack of candy bars.

We talked for hours, watched a programme that was showing hi-lights from the latest duelling tournament in another country and then had a game of Duel Monsters for old time sakes.

"I attack with my Black Luster Soldier to slay your Red eyes Black Metal Dragon and that leaves you with zero life points. You lose." I said with a satisfying smirk.

"Aww man! I had this duel in the bag!" He whined as he hung his head in defeat.

"Heh eh, I'll admit, you have become quite the duellist but not quite good enough to beat me yet." The smirk on my face grew wider.

"Yeah, yeah but someday Yugi, I will defeat you." He punched his fist in the air to emphasis his vow.

It took a second for his words to sink in, and in that second my whole happiness had just got sucked out of me leaving me cold and numb. _There won't be a someday Joey... Cos I'll be dead..._ I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes again so I bowed my head as my fringe covered my face to hide them from him in case the droplets of sorrow spilled. _How am I supposed to tell him? After all we had been through together and with the rest of the gang... It just wasn't fair! I'm not ready to die! _

Joey noticed my silent posture and stopped his pretend tears, "Wu-what's wrong bud?"

I tucked my head down to the side furthest away from him. "Yugi?" I could hear the worried etched in his voice.

"It's nothing Joey." My voice cracked, betraying me as I told the lie. "Bullshit Yugi!" I flinched at his tone. "Somethin's wrong and you ain't tellin'."

_Could I tell him the truth?_ "I-I-I've just been feeling ill recently. Nothing to worry about." I spread my arms wide to show I'm fine.

He gave me a 'I-Don't-Believe-You-Look' "Again, bullshit! Yug', I know you better than that!" He was now glaring at me, waiting rather impatiently for an answer. I inwardly sighed. Silently cursing myself, _Of course he knows me, we've been friends since Secondary school. _My subconscious was glaring at me whilst mouthing the word: 'Idiot.'

"So-" He prompted with the rotation of his wrist.

_Crap, Crap and double crap._ I needed to stall the answer, just to get my words right. I needed a distraction. My eyes connected with the wallpaper pattern on the wall and I stared at it like it was the most interesting thing in the room. I could feel Joey's usually warm hazel eyes harden and I was sure I felt holes burning open on me.

"Yugi, I'm no idiot, what's goin' on?" I flinched at his cold tone and after not being able to stand any more holes being burned in me, I crossed the room and stood in front of the fireplace. _Could Joey handle the truth? Could I burden him with the fact that I'm dying...? _I picked up an old photo frame showing a preserved picture of the gang from our school days; Tea was scolding Joey and Tristan who were in a fighting stance, Duke was standing on the left twirling a lock of hair around his index finger and posing for the camera, Bakura was nervously standing on Tea's right and I was standing in the middle of Tristan and Joey as if I were a referee at a boxing match. I mentally laughed at the memory. Moving along I saw a portrait of my beloved grandpa standing proudly behind the front counter of the once successful game shop. Tears formed again in my eyes. _Guess I'll be seeing you soon... _I was biting my lip to stop myself from sobbing uncontrollably. "Yugi, C'mon man, I'm your best pal, I hate seeing you like dis'." _Oh no, he was playing the guilt card. _

I gripped a photo of us all, taken just before we left to travel to Duellist Kingdom. I finally decided to tell him the truth. He deserved to know. I took a deep breath, _It was now or never._ "The truth is Joey-" I turned around to face him, "-I have heart cancer... and it's terminal." I held my breath for his reaction.

Joey looked at me with wide eyes, he eyebrows farrowed as he cocked his head to the side in confusion. _Please don't make me say it again, please don't make me say it again._ Reciting this mantra several times in my head.

"Is... Is that why you was at the hospital?" He asked slowly. "Are you sure?" It was a dumb question but I let it pass.

"I'm sure. The doctor confirmed it today... I'm dying."

Joey narrowed his eyes and suddenly jumped up off the sofa spilling his bottle of beer all over the floor in the process. "Don't say that Yug'! Don't say that!" His voice filled with anguish.

Seeing his pain made the tears spill out of my amethyst eyes like a clogged up dam that's just been freed to flow again. "I'm sorry..." I whispered.

Joey strode over to me and grabbed me in for a tight hug. "What am I going to do without my best pal?" He was crying as his body was shaking. I wrapped my arms around him and I said into his back, "You'll be fine, You're strong enough to survive anything."

"That's only cos' you were here to help me."

"Not every time."

"You know what I mean!" He sniffed through his nose before releasing me. He held me at arms length. "How long have you got left...Ya know...?"

"The doctor said a couple of months maximum." I watched as his face drained of all colour as he gripped my shoulders with shaking hands and shook me vigorously. "Tell me this isn't happenin'! Tell me this isn't true, Yugi, please!" He cried in desperation.

_I'm so sorry Joey, but I won't lie to you. _"It's the truth." I said with finality.

Joey stopped shaking me and fell backwards onto the sofa, slumped forwards with his head in his hands.

"I don't want to lose my best friend..." He said in a defeated helpless voice.

I stood there watching him as silent tears continued to stream down my face. _God, this is heartbreaking, who knows how the others are going to react, I hope not like Joey. I don't think my heart could take all their distraught faces when they find out. _

Joey stayed the night and for the rest of the week. He's witnessed my bad days and has become my carer of sorts. It has forced him to accept the reality of my illness and that I am on borrowed time.

We were currently sat at the kitchen table, Joey was scoffing down half a box of cereal, while I was picking at my eggs and bacon. I really wasn't hungry. After a few minutes had past, I had had three bites and that was it. Not wanting to look at food any more, I scooped up my plate and heading in the kitchen where I disposed of the food in the bin and then started on the dishes.

As soon as the hot water touched my skin, I felt a wave vertigo hit, and I was once again, leaned over, head low in the sink bringing up my recently chewed food and more blood. This time the impact of the pain left me feeling weak at the knees and I collapsed onto the cold hard tiles.

_Why is this happening to me?!_ My subconscious cried.

"Yugi!" Joey came running in the room, "Oh man, c'mon pal, lets get you to somewhere more comfortable."

He linked his arm under mine and helped support me on my feet, as we headed towards my bedroom where he carefully put me down on my bed and then left to get me a fresh glass of water.

I leant back against the headboard and closed my eyes. A million thoughts were rolling through my head like credits at the end of a film. My brain began to hurt from all the thinking so I focused on blanking out everything until Joey got back.

In my silent status, I heard the soft paddings of feet coming up the stairs, he approached my door, "Got some water for you bud-" and then stopped dead in his tracks. "Yugi... are you-"

I opened one eye and voiced a groan to let him know I'm still alive and he let out a relieved sigh, "You scared me there for a second pal.." Fear was evident in his eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." I said between breaths. Joey looked at me with saddened eyes. I watched him as he crossed the room and sat down gently at the end of my bed. He handed me the water, which I greedily took a gulp of.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, voice backed up with melancholy.

I closed my eyes, trying to listen to how my body is feeling. After coming to a conclusion I said, "I don't think I have months... I ache everywhere and I'm bringing up blood with every coughing fit and... I'm just tired all the time." My voice quavered and I felt unwelcome tears spring up in my eyes and spill down my face once again. I balled my hands into fists. Annoyed at myself for not only crying but because I didn't deserve this!

"Oh Joey... I'm so scared!" I whimpered into my hands.

"Yugi..." I could feel the sympathy emanating from his body. He was at a lose on what to do. He was trying to find some way to comfort me and take all the suffering away, not just for me but for himself too. But in the end, he just sat there, the silence was comfort enough.

A few more weeks went by and I was becoming more and more of an empty shell. My mind was still active but my body was not.

By then Joey had contacted all our friends telling them of my dying status and they all visited and was left devastated when they saw that Joey was telling the truth. Even Seto came to see for his own eyes. He reserved himself as he didn't challenge me to a duel. I guess silently he is rocked by my condition... Or that he has finally got it through to his thick bigot head that he will never win the title 'King of Games' and be the number #1 duellist in the world. Thinking back on it, I would say it's more the latter.

My doctor had just finished his routine check-ups, as I refused to go to the hospital I have house visits as my days are limited now.

My doctor strongly advised I move into a hospice but I told him I wanted to be at home during my final hours. I always thought those places are like grave yards, rooms of beds with dying patients already marked with their invisible Date of Death... Nu-huh, not for me.

Today though, was a 'good day'. I had a bit of energy, so I was currently up and pacing around my room, looking through all my possessions. Then my eyes locked onto the mysterious box that I had found on the night before my 22nd birthday. I lifted it up off the shelf and gazed at it. I looked inside the box and was shocked to see the blood ruby gem slightly glowing. I picked out the shining jewel and was surprised to feel it was warm to touch. As soon as it came into contact with my skin, the stone's light brightened and illuminated the whole room, covering the area in a crimson hue. It elicited a smile on my face, and it was a genuine smile, a feature that I had almost forgotten how to do.

Just then I heard a loud knocking sound coming from downstairs. I breathed out a long sigh as I put the exquisite gem back in the box before making my way to the ground floor. The knocking got louder as I realised someone was at my front door but as soon as I opened the wooden barrier, I was blinded with bright rapid flashes of light. I cried out in surprise while shielding my eyes against the on slaughter. That's when I heard the sounds of clicking and multiple voices all talking at once. I lowered my arm and stared incredulously dumbfounded at all the people._ Why are they all here? And what do they want?_ Any coherent reason wasn't coming to me, even my subconscious was speechless. It wasn't until I had a large microphone shoved in my face that I realised they were news reporters.

"Mr Muto, is it true that you are too ill to defend you're title as 'King of Games'? A washed-out blonde haired woman, dressed in a grey suit with a _Domino News_ patch sown onto her right breast pocket spoke out the loudest. My eyes widened in disbelief, my jaw was left dangling. _What is this?_

"We heard that you turned down the invitation to compete in the recent Duelling Tournament, why is that?" Another asked from within the growing crowd. "All we've been getting is 'No comment, no comment', do you have a comment?" And another microphone was shoved in my face. "Wha-..." I was truly lost for words. The news reporters were all screaming my name like fans screaming for an Encore at a concert. My ears were buzzing. _What? Why? and Who told them? None of my friends would say anything about this to the public... _My subconscious was pacing vigorously around the floor, wearing a dent in the carpet trying to figure this out.

I could feel my heart beating frantically, and my vision began to sway. I stepped back into my house, taking the flight option instead of fighting. I was just about to slam my door shut when a loud screeching of tyres on tarmac was heard. I turned around as well as the crowd to check out the new arrival which was none other than Seto Kaiba himself. The crowd went crazy, flashing their cameras and news reporters battling it out to get the best shots of the arrogant, obnoxious CEO.

"Mr Kaiba, a surprise to see you here." I saw the same washed-out blonde woman rush up to him. _How crude are these people!? _Was all my mind could say whilst shaking his head in disapproval. I was in complete agreement with him.

Seto walked up to me, face set in his famous poker face with ice cold cobalt eyes staring down at me. He means business.

"Yugi." He spoke my name in a clipped tone.

My eyes narrowed at him. _Did he organise all of this?Knowing of my illness- _I gasped, mortified that he had gone to such lengths and set all this up to duel me one last time, while I'm still alive and functioning. And what's worse, he wants the whole world to witness this duel... I was now glaring at him with such hatred. All respect I had for him had just gone down the drain. _How low!_ My subconscious seethed through barred teeth, whilst putting on his Anti-Kaiba t-shirt.

A moment of intense silence surrounded the area. Then Kaiba pointed his finger at me, "I challenge you to a duel. My place. Now!"

Our audience erupted in a mixture of gasps and burst of cheers. My hatred for this man just doubled tenfold, and in that moment, consumed by complete anger I said in an equally cold voice: "Kaiba, I accept your challenge!" My subconscious glared at me in exasperation whilst flashing the health warning signs.

The audience cried out in delight. My anger was seething inside me like an caged agitated savage beast. I entered my house and began to prepare for the duel.

I picked up my fabled and most cherished possession, my duelling deck. I closed my eyes and prayed: "This is it, our last curtain call, our final moment so Heart of the Cards, please guide me one last time." Determination set in my voice. I opened my eyes before placing the cards in their respective duelling pocket as I buckled the belt around my waist. I then looked at myself in the full body mirror in my room. My heart was beating steady and strong. "I can do this. One last show." I gave a quick smirk and then exited the building to face my long-time rival. The cameras lit up like fireworks as I walked outside. I ignored the crowd and proceeded to the sleek black limo. The chauffeur closed the door after I slid into the back seat, furthest away from Kaiba. After a few seconds the elongated car pulled away and sped off down the street, leaving the paparazzi in a cloud of dirt and fumes.

I sat starring out through the tinted window, deep in thought. _I cannot believe I agreed to do this... But I cannot back out now. No, Kaiba needs to be told once and for all that he'll only triumph when he starts believing in the Heart of the cards. _I breathed heavily through my nose and then suddenly remembered that I didn't take my medication. Fuck! I felt my heart skipping beats. Double fuck!

Every now and then, I kept feeling Kaiba's eyes burning into me. I gave a strained sigh and ignored him. _I don't want to do this... _

After five minutes, the vehicle slowed down. "Mr Kaiba, we're here sir." The driver's disembodied voice came through the speaker. "I could have told you that, if I looked out the window." He replied in his usual ice-cold tone of voice. I rolled my eyes at his attitude.

After we exited the car, Kaiba was straight on to barking orders at his staff. "Get the duel stage ready. I want to be duelling in 5 minutes."

"Y-yes Sir." And they all rushed off to carry out the orders they had been given.

I was about to follow Seto into his building when I caught sight of three very familiar people and my face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"'Dem camera people said you'd be 'ere." Said the grammar barrier Brooklyn accented guy.

"Joey, Tea and Tristan, boy am I glad to see you all. My mood lightened considerably.

They all grinned at me. "So err, what are ya doin' 'ere Yug'?" They were all curious to know.

"Kaiba sent all those people to my door to draw me out and then HE turned up himself and challenged me to a duel." I said in one breath.

"Say WHAT?!" Joey exclaimed. They all looked shocked.

"Oh great, if it isn't the Dweeb patrol." Kaiba returned.

"Kaiba, what do ya think you're playin' at?" Joey yelled at him. Seto ignored him.

"Who let the mutt escape from the pound?"

"Hey! I know an insult when I hear one, Rich boy!" Joey made a defensive stance.

"Oh, really." Kaiba sneered at him.

"What are ya up to Moneybags?!" Joey continued to yell.

Seto sighed, "I've been here less than a minute and I'm already bored. Can't you see Yugi and I are here to duel?"

"Why can't you see that Yugi isn't up for it?" Joey shot back.

"It's okay Joey, I can do this."

"But yugi..."

"Enough mutt."

"Kaiba, let's get on with the duel. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to." My voice was cold.

"Something we both agree on, how rare."

"I'm detecting some sarcasm 'ere." Joey bit again.

"Not this time, don't you Dweebs have someone else to annoy?"

"We're here to support our friend." Now Tea joined in.

"Yea, that's right. I wonder who will be cheering you on Kaiba?" Tristan spoke for the first time.

"Probably nobody. 'Cos you ain't got any friends."

Kaiba just stared at them. "Whatever, I don't need anyone to cheer me on. They will just be a distraction anyway." And with that, he barged through Joey and stormed off into the huge architect of steel and glass that was KaibaCorp.

"That guy is such a JERK!" Joey yelled the last word, hoping Kaiba would here him.

"You shouldn't let him get to you like that Joey." I said, trying to calm him down.

"Well I can't help it... Anyway Yug', are ya sure you're up to 'dis?"

"I'm not sure Joey. But I have no choice."

"Well we're right here with you." Said Tea.

I nodded at her and then took a deep breath, "Here we go."

"HA, HA, HA! Look at you, you're down to you're last measly 200 life points. What are you going to do against my Blue-Eyes Twin Dragon?

You have one pathetic monster out and a spell card that won't even put a scratch on my dragon's scales. Ha, Ha, Ha, face it Yugi, without the Pharaoh playing this duel for you, You are nothing but a FAKE!"

Throughout his bragging, he failed to notice that I placed two cards face down on my field.

"It's over Yugi! Blue-Eyes, destroy his Dark Magician and then attack him directly!"

I closed my eyes for a split second before opening them with a hard glint aimed straight at Kaiba. "I don't think so Kaiba. Whilst you were so busy bragging, you failed to notice my face down cards I just placed on the field." That shut him up.

Kaiba stopped laughing and glanced at the field screen. "What the-"

It was my turn to laugh, "You fell into my trap once again. And now I'll start the countdown to your demise. Ready? I reveal my first face down card: Emergency Provisions. By sending my Book of secret Arts to the graveyard, I gain back 1000 life points. Next, I activate my second face down card: Brain Control, which lets me take control of your Blue-Eyes and places it on my side of the field, and as you just ordered the dragons to attack, it's blast gets redirected back at YOU!"

The dragon roared and reluctantly unleashed it's electric blue lightning onto Kaiba, engulfing him as his life points dropped down to Zero.

"You lose!" I said with finality.

"Oh yeah! Way to go Yugi!"

"You're the man!"

"Way to put Kaiba in his place!"

My three best friends cheered from the sidelines.

"And that's it folks, looks like Yugi Muto keeps his title after all as he wipes Seto out once again! Can anyone defeat this guy?" The spokeswoman beamed into the live camera.

I was about to collect up my cards when I suddenly leaned against the duelling panel as my heart felt like it was going to burst open. I doubled over in pain whilst clutching my chest. I could still hear my friends cheering and Seto was mumbling incoherently from the other side.

"HOW DARE YOU USE MY BLUE-EYES AGAINST ME!" He yelled from across the arena.

"Give it up Kaiba, Yugi beat you fair and square." Joey came to my defence. "Isn't that right pal?" Joey looked in my direction, just in time to see me collapse on the platform. "YUGI!"

Mokuba who was watching the whole thing, quickly jumped down from his seat and pulled the lever to lower the duelling platforms.

"Get the medical team. Quick!" He shouted into his radio device. "Is he going to be okay?" He asked my three friends. No one said anything. Joey cradled me, "Yugi, speak to me buddy."

I couldn't open my eyes. "It hurts Joey... I don't think I have much time... Argh..." Tears welled up in my closed eyes.

"Yugi..." Even Mokuba's face was saddened by the sight.

"It looks like the King of Games has fallen ill... Could the rumours be true?" The woman spoke to the camera.

Mokuba heard them and ordered security to get them out of the building. Joey nodded his appreciation.

"You're gonna be okay pal, just hang in there." Tristan called to me as I was strapped onto a medical stretcher and wheeled out to the ambulance. As we were passing, I saw Kaiba still hoovering over his duelling panel. I felt like I had to say something to him. My last words to him were, "You'll never win without believing in the Heart of the Cards Seto! Remember that!" And that's all I had to say to him.

I was placed in the back of the ambulance where I was instantly wired up to various machines and monitors. The paramedic checked all my vitals which showed up on the mobile ECG screen.

I heard my heart beat pulsate weakly inside my chest. "Joey." I called to him from around the oxygen mask.

"Yeah, pal?" He was holding my free hand.

"Tell them to take me back home. I don't want to go to the hospital."

"Sure thing, Hey doctor, Yugi wants to go to his house."

The doctor looked over at me with sympathetic eyes and nodded in understanding. After all there was nothing left that they could do. I was irreparable. Damaged goods.

After I was safely back in my house, I felt calmer and more relaxed. The paramedics installed the mobile ECG monitor in my bedroom which I was currently hooked up to.

Joey called our other friends and told them what happened. It was already all over the news and to top it off, I was receiving 'Get Well Soon' cards... My heart cracked with every commiserations People were sending.

I was alone in my bedroom as my friends were downstairs taking care of things. Then I heard raised voices. I held my breath to hear better.

"That Bastard Kaiba! Just doesn't know when to quit!" Tristan exclaimed.

"He should be ashamed of himself." Added Bakura.

"If Yugi dies because of Kaiba...!? Joey Shouted.

"What! What will you do Joey?! Tea snapped at the guys in the room. "Attacking Kaiba won't bring him back!" She cried. I could hear her voice breaking with raw angst through the floorboards.

Joey narrowed his eyes at her, "You're talking like he's already dead!"

"Calm down Joey." Bakura said, trying to calm the dark atmosphere that was rapidly growing.

Silent tears rolled down my face. _Is this what it's going to be like when I die?_ As I lay helpless in bed, I took a trip down memory lane. Back to the time when Grandpa gave me the mysterious Millennium puzzle to solve that took me eight years to complete, to becoming friends with Joey and Tristan, and then everyone. Through all the trials and tribulations we all faced and then the hardest part was watching Atem walk through to the afterlife. A sudden thought struck me. _I wonder where I'll go when I die? _But my subconscious was no where to be seen.

I heard my friends continue with their melancholy conversation, but I had heard enough. I tuned out and tried to find where my subconscious was hiding.

**Calender date: Saturday 31st July 2011 **

I think I dozed off because when I opened my eyes, it was dark inside my room and outside. I moaned as I tried to shift up into sitting position. I glanced at the alarm clock on the bed side table, it's neon blue digits read 20:38pm. _Wow... Where has the time gone?_

I had the sudden urge to pee, so I flipped my lamp on and slowly got out of bed. As I opened my door and stepped out onto the landing. I heard faint sounds coming from downstairs, I paused for a second trying to decipher who the voices belonged to but my bladder burned with a desire that I couldn't ignore. I tiptoed as quietly as I could to the bathroom and after doing my business, I washed my hands and then crawled to the top of the stairs to hear who was in my house.

I had my eyes closed so I didn't see a person's shocked face when they discovered me crouching at the top of the stairs.

"What are you doing Yugi?"

My eyes sprung open in shocked fear at the new arrival. The person was giving me a very strong What-The-Fuck look. I stared at the person and then mentally kicked myself when my brain caught up to recognise that the mystery voice belonged to my best friend Joey.

"Errr hi?" I said pathetically while giving him a small wave.

"Again, what are you doin'?" He climbed the stairs slowly with caution.

"I err... I thought-" I floundered, words failing me.

"What? You thought we were burglars? Ha ha." He lightly punched me in the shoulder as he sat down next to me.

"We?"

"Yeah, me, Tristan, Tea and Bakura. Don't tell me you forgot?!"

I looked away ashamed that I forgot my friends were still here. _Of course they would be! Where else would they be in your time of need?! _My subconscious had returned and was glaring at me.

"I'm sorry Joey. I think..." I took a deep breath, "-I think I am losing my mind."

Joey's eyes softened as he put an arm around my shoulders.

"It's goin' to be okay Yugi. You're not alone in `dis. We're all here for ya, just like we have been through all that crazy shit Five years ago."

"I'm glad I have you all as friends." I sniffed once and then let the tears fall.

I heard my other friends come in as they sat around me as we all shared a sentimental hug.

Some time later, there was a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it." Tea spoke up, breaking us out of our serene bubble.

As she disappeared we all made our way to the living room. I glanced at the time, it was past 11pm and then a sudden wave of exhaustion hit me as I sunk down onto the sofa.

I heard the shuffling of multiple pairs of feet and muffled voices enter the building.

"Hey Yugi, guess who's stopped by." Tea said, voice laced with anxiety.

All eyes were on her before focusing on the two new arrivals.

"Marik, Ishizu? W-What brings you here?"

"So it is true." Ishizu was the first to speak as she crossed the room and knelt down in front of me, talking my hand in hers. We all stared at the exotic Egyptian as if she were a newly discovered species. My mouth gaped open and closed like a fish out of water. I was lost for words.

"I may not have all the powers granted to me by my Millennium necklace any more, but the close connection I once shared with it has left me with some powers to see fragments of possible images of future events yet to come.

I saw your death Yugi." She said with finality.

Everyone in the room except for Marik gasped.

"Well it came true..." I said and I didn't even know if I had meant it as a joke or not but when I glanced up at everyone, I winced at their expressions, I'd say not.

We all chatted for a while before I started to feel my heart beat slow down, and my body was growing more limper as I was overcome with the feeling of sleep. My friends were blurring and their voices were waving in and out of distortion as my vision was failing.

"Joey... It's time." I whispered weakly.

All the noise in the room instantly stopped, as each of my friends looked upon me with heavy sadness evident in their eyes. It was almost my undoing.

"I hear ya Yug'. " Joey said, his voice was small as he carried me up the stairs to my bedroom.

Each one of my friends had tears in their eyes as they took turns to hug me before leaving the room. Except for Joey.

"Yugi, I-" He started to speak but I stopped him.

"It's okay Joey, I know and you're going to be just fine. You have our friends around you, I want you all to carry on and live your lives to the fullest. Promise me you will Joey?" I grabbed his hand and looked at him with such intensity, imploring him to heed my plea.

"Yug' I-"  
"Please Joey! " I cried, my voice raw with emotions, "Consider this my dying last request."

I watched him flinch at my words as if they had psychically hit him. He gave an forlorn sigh in helplessness and made eye contact with me. His hazel eyes were burning with grief as they searched mine.

"Okay Yugi. For you I promise."

I smiled at him with gratitude. Before wincing in pain once again as my breathing became more and more laboured.

Joey was now silently crying as we shared a hug as he got up to leave me to some privacy, "Goodnight pal, Sweet dreams." He closed the door behind him and I heard him weep more loudly as he slid down the back of the door.

But I couldn't cry any more, I didn't have any tears left to shed, so I glanced around my room, reflecting on everything but I refused to think of any negative thoughts until my eyes landed on an old photograph of all my friends and grandpa. I leaned over, using the last of my strength to reach for the frame and brought it down so I could hug it close to my heart.

No longer able to keep my eyes open, my eyelids slowly drew to a close and my last image of this night were the smiling, carefree faces of everyone I love in the old photograph. A lone tear slid down my cheek as a small no -regrets smile spread across my face.

A couple of hours later, the dream I was in stilled and everything faded to black.

Yugi Muto, The legendary King of Games had died...

**Epilogue:**

**D**eath is easy, peaceful. Much easier than living.

Death is like a long lie-in on a Sunday morning.

Except you don't wake up.

Someone once said: "Death is like being born, only backwards."

Where the soul leaves the body to travel around freely with no pain or sorrow until you are reborn into a different life with no memory of your previous life... Or of all the people you left behind to mourn over your lifeless body and everything you failed at and accomplished... Is that what you call peaceful... If only those people you cherished the most knew that they are forgotten about as soon as the soul leaves the body, how heartbreaking would that be to hear...? No wonder people are so scared of dying... But is it the truth or just fiction?

A harmonic tune sang out to an open audience.

The smell of salt and foliage filled my nostrils.

My senses were coming back to me as I felt warm, really warm almost to the point of being uncomfortable. I shifted on the soft bedding beneath me and then I started to open my eyes and quickly closed them again as I was momentarily blinded by the luminous rays from the sun.

I stretched an arm lazily over my eyes. This was actually nice. I can't remember the last time I felt this relaxed. I sighed in contentment.

A gentle breeze caressed my body and I realised that I was feeling the wind a bit too much. I slowly shifted into a sitting position with my legs stretched out in front of me and I was shocked to see the paleness of my legs. I scanned the whole of my body and found that I was wearing a simple white tunic, that was cut just above my knees, with a loose purple fabric belt wrapped around my waist, beige coloured felted shoes and gold cupped bracelets on my wrists and upper arms. "What the-?" I whispered. I also saw my skin all healthy and turning a shade of light brown from the heat of the sun. "Where am I?" I looked up and gasped in surprise as my eyes took in my surroundings. The view was just jaw-dropping spectacular. I looked like I've landed in somewhere worthy of a 'Wish-You-Was-Here' postcard, maybe something more than that. Something with grandeur.

The view my eyes were marvelling at were of an oasis, surrounded in lush fertile greenery that circled around a sparkling pond of water that was rippling slowly in sync with the wind. I saw exotic birds perched on the branches of the gently swaying trees calling and singing melodic songs, I saw pond amphibians and fish lazily swimming around below in the cool crystal clear blue water and in the distance I saw some sort of larger animals, although I couldn't make out exactly what creature it was as the sun was too intense to focus. I lay back against the warm soft sand and let out a carefree laugh. I ran a hand through my hair and stopped when they hit something solid. I sat up once again and took off the item on my head and my eyes doubled in size in awe when they saw I was in possession of a silver circlet that had the eye of Ra welded into the metal with a pure ruby gem stone as the pupil. The piece of jewellery was breathtakingly gorgeous! I had never seen anything like it. It looked like it should be heavy to wear but in actual fact it wasn't. It was as light as a feather.

After examining it some more, I placed it back on my head and then crawled down to the water to look at my refection.

I gasped when my eyes connected with myself. My skin looked flawless and my big amethyst eyes looked too big for my face as they were shining and full of life. My hair was still the same and the circlet sat perfectly around my forehead as if it was actually made to fit my head. Without boasting I looked pretty damn good and a huge grin broke out on my face, I just couldn't help it.

As I moved to stand up a sudden gust of breeze blew hard enough to make the skirt of my tunic flap and as I went to flatten my hands against the material to keep my modesty, I heard someone let out a soft chuckle. I froze and looked up.

My mouth flopped open, making a perfectly round 'O' shape at what my eyes saw.

My eyes travelled all over the solid object until they connected with a pair of oh-so familiar blazing crimson eyes. I gasped in pure joy.

"Hello Aibou."

FIN!

So how was that? Did you like it?

Please leave a comment in the review box. I'd like to hear your opinions and tell me if I should bother writing any more stories or not.

I want you to speak your minds even if it is bad. I can handle the truth.

She says. Lol


End file.
